Keyport, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 7, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 26 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.432114 |longd = -74.201529 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07735Look Up a ZIP Code for Keyport, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed July 10, 2012. |area_code = 732/848 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3402536810 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 10, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885268 |website = www.keyportonline.com |footnotes = }} Keyport is a borough in Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough's population was 7,240, following a decline of 328 (-4.3%) from the 7,568 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn declined by 18 (-0.2%) from the 7,586 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 10, 2012. Keyport's nickname is the "Pearl of the Bayshore" or the "Gateway to the Bayshore".Monmouth County at a Glance 2006, Monmouth County, New Jersey, pg. 24, accessed December 5, 2006. Keyport was originally formed as a Town on March 17, 1870, from portions of Raritan Township (now Hazlet). On April 2, 1908, the Borough of Keyport was formed, replacing Keyport Town.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 181. Accessed July 10, 2012. Keyport is part of the Bayshore Regional Strategic Plan, an effort by nine municipalities in northern Monmouth County to reinvigorate the area's economy by emphasizing the traditional downtowns, dense residential neighborhoods, maritime history, and the natural beauty of the Raritan Bayshore coastline. Geography Keyport is located at (40.432114,-74.201529). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 1.469 square miles (3.807 km2), of which, 1.395 square miles (3.614 km2) of it is land and 0.074 square miles (0.193 km2) of it (5.06%) is water. The borough borders the borough of Union Beach and the townships of Aberdeen and Hazlet to the northeast, southwest and southeast respectively. Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $56,509 (with a margin of error of +/- $7,915) and the median family income was $82,714 (+/- $13,757). Males had a median income of $56,156 (+/- $6,693) versus $41,782 (+/- $4,326) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $28,545 (+/- $2,210). About 4.9% of families and 9.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.6% of those under age 18 and 8.0% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Keyport borough, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 10, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 7,568 people, 3,264 households, and 1,798 families residing in the borough. The population density was 5,358.4 people per square mile (2,072.4/km²). There were 3,400 housing units at an average density of 2,407.3 per square mile (931.0/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 85.2% White, 7.0% African American, 0.12% Native American, 2.22% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 2.96% from other races, and 2.46% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 11.09% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Keyport borough, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 10, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Keyport borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 10, 2012. There were 3,264 households out of which 25.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.4% were married couples living together, 10.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 44.9% were non-families. 38.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 19.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 3.11. In the borough the population was spread out with 21.8% under the age of 18, 7.3% from 18 to 24, 33.2% from 25 to 44, 21.6% from 45 to 64, and 16.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.8 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $43,869, and the median income for a family was $58,176. Males had a median income of $40,324 versus $34,036 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $23,288. About 4.9% of families and 7.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.7% of those under age 18 and 9.0% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Keyport is governed under the Borough form of New Jersey municipal government. The government consists of a Mayor and a Borough Council comprising six council members, with all positions elected at large. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office. The Borough Council consists of six members elected to serve three-year terms on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election each year.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 67. As of 2012, the Mayor of Keyport is Robert McLeod. Borough Council Members are Council President Christian Bolte, Evelyn Ambrose, Ken McPeek, Joseph Sheridan, Joy-Michele Tomczak and Clemente Toglia.Keyport Elected Officials, Borough of Keyport. Accessed July 10, 2012. On Election Day, November 7, 2007, Council President Robert Bergen was elected Mayor, taking the seat of two-term incumbent John J. Merla. Merla pled guilty to federal corruption charges on January 18, 2007, for accepting bribes to obtain municipal contracts.Ex-Mayor Bribe Plea: Guilty, Asbury Park Press by James A. Quirk and Kevin Penton, January 18, 2007. Bergen assumed the post of Mayor on January 1, 2007. Federal, state and county representation Keyport is located in the 6th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 13th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 7. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=59 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 59, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 4,442 registered voters in Keyport, of which 1,251 (28.2%) were registered as Democrats, 950 (21.4%) were registered as Republicans and 2,240 (50.4%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There was one voter registered to another party.Voter Registration Summary - Monmouth, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 2, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 52.1% of the vote here (1,759 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 44.6% (1,506 votes) and other candidates with 1.7% (56 votes), among the 3,374 ballots cast by the borough's 4,704 registered voters, for a turnout of 71.7%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 2, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 50.0% of the vote here (1,649 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 48.4% (1,596 votes) and other candidates with 0.8% (35 votes), among the 3,297 ballots cast by the borough's 4,620 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 71.4.2004 Presidential Election: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 2, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 55.2% of the vote here (1,284 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 34.3% (796 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 8.0% (185 votes) and other candidates with 1.2% (29 votes), among the 2,324 ballots cast by the borough's 4,544 registered voters, yielding a 51.1% turnout.2009 Governor: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 2, 2012. Education The Keyport Public Schools serve students in prekindergarten through twelfth grade. Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Keyport Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 4, 2012, 2012.) are Keyport Central School (grades PreK–7; 610 students) and Keyport High School (grades 8–12; 532). Students in public school for grades 9–12 from Union Beach attend the district's high school as part of a sending/receiving relationship with the Union Beach School System.Keyport High School, Keyport Public Schools. Accessed August 6, 2012. "Keyport High School has been providing a quality education to the students from Keyport and Union Beach for many years."Cheslow, Jerry. "If You're Thinking of Living In/Union Beach, N.J.; Waterfront Borough Making a Comeback", The New York Times, May 5, 2002. Accessed August 6, 2012. "MOST Union Beach students go on to the 523-student Keyport High School in the neighboring borough of Keyport. A handful of students are accepted into Red Bank Regional High School, after passing admissions tests to its three specialized programs: visual and performing arts; information technology; and finance." Community ]] Keyport is known for its oyster industry, which had been one of the world's largest suppliers until overfishing and pollution led to a collapse of the industry in the early to mid 20th century.Bria, Amy. "Oysters returned to bay in Keyport", Asbury Park Press, July 9, 2001. Accessed July 10, 2012. "Eighty years ago, Keyport produced more oysters for market than almost anywhere else in the world. But pollution and overfishing led to the depletion of the oyster in Raritan Bay off the shore of Keyport." In August 2010, NY/NJ Baykeeper suspended an effort to recreate the oyster reefs in Keyport's Raritan Bay after the New Jersey Department of Environmental Protection cited concerns that the oysters could be harvested and sold to the public despite the persistent heavy pollution in the water after concerns had been raised by the United States Food and Drug Administration that patrols were insufficient to ensure that the oysters in the reef were not being harvested.Perez-Pena, Richard. "New Jersey Halts Oyster Restoration Project", The New York Times, August 9, 2010. Accessed July 10, 2012. "A decade of efforts to restore marine life to the polluted Raritan Bay suffered a serious setback on Monday when, under orders from the state, an environmental group pulled up the oysters it had cultivated there.But after years of wrangling with the State Department of Environmental Protection, the group, NY/NJ Baykeeper, said it was not surrendering, just beating a tactical retreat." It was also the home of the Aeromarine Plane and Motor Company which operated from 1914 to 1930 and built seaplanes for the United States Navy during World War I. Its planes were mostly military seaplanes and flying boats, including aircraft that offered some of the first scheduled air service using seaplanes.Staff. "Keyport: A brief history", Asbury Park Press, March 16, 2000. Accessed July 10, 2012. ""Aeromarine Plane and Motor Co. opens a factory in Keyport. It manufactures training planes for the Navy, so-called 'flying boats' used in the first sea-plane passenger service, and the first torpedo bomber." Keyport was the birthplace of the "Lazy Susan", designed by William Bedle in 1845.Jeandron, Jack. "Keyport", Arcadia Publishing, 2003, ISBN 0-7385-2439-5, via Google Books, p. 138. Accessed October 7, 2008. It was also the site of the professional dance debut of film star Fred Astaire in 1903. Keyport is home to Espresso Joe's, a coffee shop and venue for local musical and artistic acts. Businesses Keyport is home to many diverse businesses, and has a bustling shopping district located on West Front Street, located one block in from the waterfront. The business district is now under control of the Keyport Bayfront Business Cooperative (replacing the now defunct Keyport Business Alliance) which helps to organize events that benefit the businesses in Keyport as well as the city as a whole. Transportation New Jersey Transit offers local bus service on the 817 route. NJ Transit train service on the North Jersey Coast Line is available nearby at the Hazlet and Aberdeen-Matawan stations.Monmouth County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 26, 2010. Accessed August 6, 2012. Route 35 and Route 36 both pass through in the southern section. The Garden State Parkway is just outside in both neighboring Aberdeen and Hazlet Townships at Exit 117. Notable people Notable current and former residents of Keyport include: * Piotr Czech (born 1986), NFL placekicker.Vrentas, Jenny. "Rutgers closes out program's strongest NFL Draft showing with late-round picks, undrafted free agents", The Star-Ledger, April 26, 2009. Accessed November 25, 2012. "In other Jersey news -- though not Rutgers-related -- Keyport's Piotr Czech signed with the Steelers. Czech, a former kicker for Wagner College, was in camp with the Ravens last year.""Wagner kicker Piotr Czech earns All-America honors; Senior Named to 2007 AFCA Subdivision All-America Team', Wagner University. Accessed November 25, 2012. "Wagner College senior kicker/punter Piotr Czech (Keyport High School/ Keyport, N.J.), the school record holder in field goals made and a six-time Northeast Conference Special Teams Player of the Week, capped his brilliant career by being named to the American Football Coaches Association All-America Team." * Juanita Hall (1901–1968), actress best known for her role as "Bloody Mary" in the movie South Pacific.Staff. "Juanita Hall, the Bloody Mary of 'South Pacific,' Dies at 66; Soprano - Actress Captivated Broadway With 'Happy Talk' and 'Bali Hai'", The New York Times, March 1, 1968. Accessed August 6, 2012. "Juanita Hall, the Bloody Mary of South Pacific on the stage and screen, died here last night in Southside Hospital of diabetes complications. She was 66 years old and lived in Keyport, N. J.... The singer-actress was born in Keyport, Nov. 6, 1901, the daughter of Abram and Mary Richardson Long." * Garret Hobart (1844–1899), Vice President of the United States from 1897 to 1899, spent his boyhood years in Keyport at a home on Broad Street, which was destroyed in the Great Fire of September 21, 1877.Staff. "Will Celebrate Monday: Then Mr. Hobart's Welcome Home Will Be All the Bigger: His Arrival This Evening", Paterson Daily Press, June 20, 1896. Accessed July 10, 2012. "Addison Hobart, father of the nominee, was well known to Long Branch people. New Jersey's favorite son was a lad when his father removed to Keyport." * Moe Jaffe (1901–1972), songwriter and bandleader.Moe Jaffe Biography. Accessed December 1, 2007. * Pat Kennedy, men's basketball coach at Towson College."Towson Names Kennedy Men's Basketball Coach", WYFF, May 10, 2004. Accessed December 20, 2007. * Georg J. Lober (1892–1961), sculptor.Bzdak, Meredith Arms. [http://books.google.com/books?id=-eRf38Lbb2IC&pg=PA1949&lpg=PA1949&dq=%22Georg+Lober%22 Public Sculpture in New Jersey: Monuments to Collective Identity], p. 1949. Rutgers University Press, 1999. ISBN 0813527007. "Lober grew up in Keyport, New Jersey, and studied at the Beaux-Arts Institute of Design and the National Academy of Design (both in New York) and in Copenhagen." * Horace M. Thorne (1918–1944), awarded the Medal of Honor for valor during World War II.Medal of Honor recipients: World War II (T-Z), United States Army. Accessed December 27, 2007. References External links *Borough of Keyport official website *Keyport Business Alliance *Eagle Hose Company #4 *Keyport Fire Department *Keyport Public Schools * *Data for the Keyport Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics Category:Boroughs in Monmouth County, New Jersey Category:Established in 1908 Category:Raritan Bayshore